godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Crown's Strongest Warrior
|image =Guyferd ep 7.PNG |nameofepisode =Crown's Strongest Warrior |series =''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' |episodenumber =7 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} Corwn's Strongest Warrior is the seventh episode of Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Plot The episode begins with the creation of Deathferd. Crown leader Mr. Bicross discusses his plan to make Mutians from the sect of the Japanese military that specializes in fighting Mutians. The show cuts to Rei Kujou looking over a picture of Masato Kazama. Gou Kazama teases her, thinking it was a picture of some kid of pop star, but soon assures her that his missing brother is fine. Gou knows his words are hollow and flashes back to when he first set out to travel the world. His brother assured him that they would always be together, even if they were far apart. he is wakened from this state by Yuu Kujou, with whom he laments his problems he has over not being human to, while being careful to not reveal his being Guyferd. Later that night, Gou asks Dr. Takeo Shiroishi about the Fallah virus. The doctor explains that the virus brings out the potential power in a person, and that the Mutians they had faced must have all been willing to mutate because they were all loyal to Crown (save for Jarks who was forcibly mutated). The show cuts to a group of Fangs storming the J-Force anti-Mutian and taking the J-Force members prisoner. One of the soldiers tries to escape, and is nearly successful, but he crashes into a group of Fangs. The next morning, Gou sees the wreckage and finds the dying soldier inside. He pleads for Gou to save his captured teammates and dies. Megumi Shion is then seen being reprimanded by Mr. Bicross for leaving a survivor. She assures him that there is no chance of them being caught, and she is ordered to create more Mutians from the soldiers. With the help of Yuu's hacking skills, Gou learns of J-Force (a name he learned from the soldier's dog-tag) and decides that Crown must be planning to mutate the soldiers into Mutians. Gou then hacks into Crown's database and steals their list of Mutian candidates, and Gou sees his brother's name on it. Gou leaves to find Crown's headquarters just as Rei and Dr. Shiroishi walk in, but the doctor plants a tracking device on Gou and they are able to follow him. Gou breaks into Crown and begins to save the prisoners inside. The rest of the protagonists usher the prisoners out, and find Masato in the process, Gou however finds himself faced with Mr. Bicross. The two fight for a while, and Bicross eventually opens a small canister of Fallah, which turns him into a Mutian. Gou then transforms into Guyferd, and almost defeats Bicross, but the other Crown executives see this and call in Deathferd, prompting Masato to run to his brother. Guyferd is about to deliver the finishing blow, but he is met with a ki burst from behind, delivered by Deathferd, who fights Guyferd, eventually bringing him to the ground, but then disappears with Bicross. Masato then calls out to Gou, who transforms back into street clotes, but Masato reveals that he was also made into a Guyborg. The brothers then decide to fight Crown together, and the reunite with the rest of the group. Appearances Monsters *Guyferd *Deathferd Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Fangs *Mutians Category:Episodes Category:Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd Episodes